


Отчет Элроса (Падение Гаваней – 2005)

by BlackRook



Series: Элронд и Элрос [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отчет Элроса с игры "Падение Гаваней" (2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отчет Элроса (Падение Гаваней – 2005)

  
_Каждый пишет, как он слышит._   
_Каждый слышит, как он дышит._   
_Как он дышит, так и пишет,_   
_Не стараясь угодить..._   
_Так природа захотела._   
_Почему?Не наше дело._   
_Для чего? Не нам судить._   
_Б. Окуджава_

**Часть I. Гавани**

_Гавани Сириона… Уютные, благословенные, тихие Гавани - детство. Безоблачное, веселое, теплое детство – наше.  
_ Мама («ну вот, опять к ней кто-то пришел, а мы как раз хотели…»), отец («вот вернется, и в следующий раз обязательно возьмет нас с собой, правда-правда!»), няня Маэрет («а что мы? мы ничего такого не делали, мы только…»)… Натопленная маленькая кухня – здесь хорошо, отсюда не гонят и сказки здесь рассказывают забавные, не то что печальные истории у большого костра… Детство.  
Кто-то приходит, все обсуждают какие-то новости, но нам не до того, у нас ведь своих дел по горло, важных дел: собрать и разложить новые ракушки, новую свистульку вырезать, рогатку смастерить; попробовать яблок – вдруг поспели уже, в лесу отыскать укромное местечко, чтоб прятаться можно было… Найти красной глины и вылепить из нее человечков – маме в подарок (идея-то моя, но у брата лучше получается – он аккуратнее гораздо, а я всегда тороплюсь…), придумать новую игру с деревянными шарами…   
Нет, поглазеть на послов (украдкой, из-за няниной спины – и что она все время так над нами трясется, мы же большие уже!) конечно, надо, они ведь такие странные и непохожие на здешний народ, вон оружие какое, и доспехи… И лица. Вон, Эл, смотри какие – рыжие и одинаковые, как мы! Посмотреть, конечно, надо, а вот слушать… Есть же куда более интересные вещи! Найти Ивретиля – пусть покажет, как из лука стрелять, а то из рогатки уже вон как здорово получается! Аллмиля о далеких землях расспросить и о лютне его необычной, Дайриен послушать, о звездах с Гвиллас поговорить, маму развеселить после всех ее скучных разговоров… В библиотеку забежать или к воинам на галерею…   
 _Столько всего надо было узнать, увидеть, сделать, столькому научиться – дней не хватало, а каждый следующий был интересней предыдущего… Казалось, так будет всегда. До того самого дня – а день был таким неожиданно солнечным для сезона штормов…  
_  
\- Леди, к городу движется большой вооруженный отряд, - доложил и вернулся к воротам.  
\- Элронд, Элрос!  
\- Да, мам?  
\- Выслушайте меня сейчас внимательно и сделаете все, как я скажу, обещаете?  
\- Хорошо, - переглядываемся недоуменно – маму мы еще никогда такой не видели…  
Мама говорит об опасности о лесном укрытии, куда мы должны пойти с Гвиллас...  
\- Почему?  
\- А ты? – спрашиваем хором.  
\- Так надо. Я должна остаться здесь. Но я найду вас потом, все будет хорошо… Оставайтесь с Гвиллас и не разлучайтесь, обещаете?  
\- Обещаем, - и обещаем слушаться и быть разумными – да, мы ведь уже взрослые…  
Мама шепотом обменивается с Гвиллас еще несколькими фразами, и мы втроем уходим в лес в сторону побережья.   
Гвиллас, ну разве это убежище, от города рядом совсем и на ходу почти, вот у нас тайник есть, там точно никто не найдет, ну поверь, мы же прятаться-то точно лучше умеем! Убедили, пошли в нашу лощину, спрятались за деревьями, накрылись плащами…  
\- И зачем сразу прятаться, подумаешь, отряд, может и не случится ничего, - бормочет Эл, и тут же продолжает, противореча сам себе, - а если правда опасно, то почему мама с нами не пошла?  
Гвиллас объясняет – почему, а я вслушиваюсь в окружающую тишину – а вдруг и вправду ничего не случилось, и мама нас уже ищет… Но тишина сменяется грохотом, лязгом, криками… Топот и крики, чужие голоса - все ближе, ближе и впервые в жизни становится по-настоящему страшно…  
\- Ничего, скоро они все уйдут, и мы найдем маму, а мы здесь в безопасности…  
\- Здесь нас никто не найдет…  
Нашли. Гвиллас стоит лицом к лицу с черноволосым воином, а мы прячемся за ее спиной – мы же обещали маме быть разумными… И нам - страшно…  
\- Сначала ты убьешь меня, потом их!  
Воин что-то отвечает ей, лица его я не вижу – только руки, в которых нет оружия…  
\- Сначала ты убьешь меня, потом их! – повторяет Гвиллас, и на этот раз воин отвечает не ей, а бросает куда-то в сторону:  
\- Найдите лорда Маэдроса!   
Имя кажется мне знакомым, мы наверняка его раньше слышали, имеет ли это значение сейчас? Шаги, он к нам подходит, что-то говорит, но я слышу только одну фразу:  
\- Эльвинг вместе с Камнем бросилась в море, ее нет больше…  
«Ее нет больше..» Встречаюсь глазами с братом – и страх уходит. Мы одновременно выпрямляемся и кинжалы –  _мамин подарок_  – оказываются в руках… Вот и проверим, достаточно ли мы выросли для оружия… Гвиллас и лорд Маэдрос разговаривают, точнее, просто кричат друг на друга, но я не слышу слов – только звон в ушах… Кто-то еще оказывается рядом, ближе к Элронду, он тоже воин и, кажется, ранен, потому что почти лежит на земле…  
\- Клянусь тебе, - он обращается к Гвиллас – клянусь тебе своей жизнью, детям не причинят вреда.  
И Гвиллас верит ему, и мы возвращаемся в город… Маэрет кидается к нам:  
\- Целы! Невредимы! – и тут же, чуть погодя, нам ли, Гвиллас – Почему вы не пошли в другое убежище, там бы вас не нашли…  
Нашли бы, не нашли, теперь-то какая разница? Когда мамы нет больше?  
\- Домой, нам нужно зайти в дом…  
\- Нет, не надо вам туда, детей надо к костру, - такое впечатление, что вокруг нас уже целая толпа… К костру – тогда, наверное, в кухню, там всегда было уютнее…  
\- Нет, в кухне сейчас раненые, давайте сюда…  
Наконец мы опускаемся возле центрального костра, и тут… И тут наконец звон в ушах сменяется слезами и горло сводит рыданием… Брат утыкается лицом мне в колени, я прижимаю его к себе, глядя в огонь…  
\- Не надо плакать, дети, - Маэрет стоит над нами, - или нет, плачьте, вам станет легче…  
Легче?!  
«Вы ведь теперь взрослые…»  
\- Мы теперь мужчины в доме… Даже если дома не осталось, - я повторяю эти слова, как заведенный, держусь за них, так же, как брат держится за меня…  
\- У вас есть дом – голос Маэрет тоже дрожит, - у вас есть дом, ваш отец жив, он обязательно вернется за вами…  
Вернется. Когда? Куда?   
Движение; прямо перед нами откуда-то появляется Ранфуин:  
\- Жива ваша мамка, жива, Свет у нее, - и дальше что-то, путано, как всегда…  
\- Иди, дурак, счас в огонь свалишься!  
\- Жива ваша мамка, жива…  
Жива. Просто она в море, как отец. Жива. Осталось в это только поверить.  
  
Надо успокоиться; успокоиться самому и успокоить Эла; надо… я пытаюсь вспомнить хоть одну из маминых колыбельных – тех, от которых отступали самые страшные сны… Я пытаюсь вспомнить, начинаю петь – тихо, только для себя и брата…   
 _Над землей бушуют травы,  
Облака плывут как павы.._ *  
Я не помню следующей строки, но она мне и не понадобится – смолкают причитания вокруг нас, тишина на площади – что-то происходит… Тот эльда, рыжеволосый и левая рука на мече, лорд Маэдрос… Теперь я вспомнил это имя, его упоминали мама и Гвиллас – он старший среди сыновей Феанора, среди тех, кто сначала посылал к нам послов за Камнем, а потом – пришел с оружием… Он обращается к народу Гаваней, а, значит, нам – мне – надо выслушать его и понять… Это раньше – еще вчера! – можно было пожать плечами и убежать к себе, оставив взрослым их взрослые дела, а теперь – теперь мамы нет, и отца тоже – есть только мы, сыновья Эарендиля и Эльвинг, кажется, лорды этой земли… Значит, надо самим – слушать, понимать, решать… И я слушаю, сглатывая слезы…  
Он говорит; говорит о том, что городская стена разрушена и не защита нам более, пусть они и починили ворота; что здесь теперь может быть слишком опасно – и он предлагает всем помощь и защиту, как лорд, в их крепости… Он говорит, а те, кто стоит вокруг нас, перебивают и пререкаются с ним, как будто… Как будто это соседская склока! Как вы не понимаете? Он – не бабушка Ривэн и речь идет не о сломанной иве или пропавших яблоках! Нельзя же –  _так_ … Какой-то вопрос, и отвечает – то ли он, то ли тот, кто рядом с ним и похож на него:  
\- Детей мы заберем с собой. Да, силой, если понадобится…  
Детей… А. Это о нас.  
Снова – причитания, выкрики… Хочется вскочить и крикнуть, что мы уже не младенцы, мы уже полдня, как взрослые, мы можем сами за себя решать – или по крайней мере принимать чужое решение… Хочется вскочить и крикнуть, но я остаюсь на месте – потому что обнимаю брата, потому что слезы текут и голос не слушается, потому что… Потому что в конце концов они всего лишь хотят нас защитить… Защитить… А ведь это мы теперь их должны защищать, отвечать за них – потому что родителей здесь уже нет… Мы должны, но мы еще ничего почти не умеем и не знаем, мы даже не понимаем толком, что произошло здесь и почему произошло… «Помощь и защиту, как лорд…» Значит, остается ее принять – до тех пор, пока мы сами не сможем предложить ее народу Гаваней Сириона…  
Маэрет спрашивает - у тех двоих - можно ли ей пойти с нами – зачем она спрашивает, он же ведь только что сказал, что предлагает –  _всем_?  
  
Кто-то над нами говорит, что надо собраться; да, нужно, наверное… Теперь никто не останавливает нас, когда мы идем в дом – только толпой идут следом… Дом. Это хорошо, что здесь беспорядок (искали что-то… впрочем, вполне понятно,  _что_ ), хорошо, что беспорядок, иначе казалось бы, что мама вот-вот войдет… Самоцветы, украшения, жемчуг – пустые безделушки… Но рядом – Аранрут, меч Короля Тингола, и топор, что принадлежал Туору. Реликвии дома… Дома.  
\- Пока наш отец в море, - это  _я_  говорю? это  _мой_  голос? – я, как старший в роду… Эти реликвии будут там, где мы…  
Оглядываюсь на Эла – я прав? Да. Мы забираем оружие – я правой рукой, а брат – левой, потому что держимся за руки, потому что единственное, что страшно  _сейчас_  – это хоть на мгновение отпустить друг друга…  
И знамя, знамя отца – когда он вернется, он отыщет нас – где бы мы ни были…  
  
Мы выходим из дома; осталось еще одно место,  _наше_  место, наш уголок… По крайней мере, там валяется моя сумка – брат-то свою всегда на поясе носил, с гребнем и разными мелочами, а я ленился – она мне по деревьям лазать мешала, вот и оставлял там всегда, если что – из Гаваней ведь отовсюду близко… Подходим – и нас там встречает Да-Тхун с большим свертком, в котором все – и ракушки, и подарки, и игрушки… Она хочет, что б все это мы взяли с собой?! Представил, как это будет выглядеть – едва сдержался, чтоб не рассмеяться; Эл, кажется, тоже…  
\- Нет, - эх и лицо у меня, наверное, было. - Наше детство останется здесь.  
Расстилаем покрывало обратно – ракушки, самые разные, карандаши, шары, глина, свистки… Детство. Флейта, на которой я так и не выучился играть; колокольчик, подарок Маэрет («чтобы вы всегда могли найти друг друга»), деревянный кораблик, так похожий на отцовский – вот и все, что пошло в сумку; брат взял не больше.   
\- Наше детство остается здесь.  
Да, и еще шкатулка с семенами деревьев – подарок Тауриона, подарок для будущего дома – кто знает, где он будет…  
Вот и все.  
\- Наше детство остается здесь. Как и наши слезы.  _Там_ моих слез не увидят, обещаю.  
Несколько вдохов; последний взгляд на ленточки, что мы развешивали здесь.. и мы выходим обратно на площадь. С  _сухими_  глазами.  
  
На площади суета и сборы; Гвиллас обещала (сначала маме, потом нам), что не расстанется с нами; Маэрет сказала, что будет рядом (и теперь стояла чуть в стороне, прощаясь со своим эльфом); а кто еще уходит? с нами или просто? Кажется, Гвериль; еще несколько… Смотрю на остающихся и пытаюсь понять – есть ли среди них те, кто сумеет защитить город – хотя бы пока сезон штормов не кончится? Не вижу никого и вдруг понимаю – здесь же был бой, были убитые и раненые… а среди тех, кто утром стоял у ворот, не было незнакомцев, мы знали всех, многих любили – я должен спросить о них, пока мы еще здесь, должен узнать, живы ли, должен – и не могу… Лица стоят перед глазами, а имени ни одного не могу вспомнить, и спросить не могу, и вместо этого вдруг спрашиваю – у Гвиллас? у Гвериль?:  
\- А где те, которые раньше приходили? Рыжие, одинаковые?  
\- Погибли, - кивая в сторону, – его братья.  
А... Ну да, он же тоже рыжий. Похож. Зачем я спросил?  
Откуда-то долетает фраза: «Они потеряли здесь своих близнецов и забирают наших. Взамен.» Запомню. Может, потом пойму…  
  
Вот и выходим из города – они, воины (носилки с ранеными, повязки, щиты, оружие – его явно больше, чем их), и мы – двое мальчишек в окружении женщин… Возглас от ворот:   
\- Оглянитесь назад!  
Останавливаемся, оглядываемся – толпа полукругом, люди, эльфы… Запомнить лица, сейчас, - имена придут потом… Мы вернемся – сюда ли, на Балар – вернемся, когда сможем предложить то, что должны…  
  
Маэрет все причитала, что нас вроде как уводят силой; не знаю, ей ли я отвечал, брату, себе…  
\- Мы должны вырасти достойными своих родителей, а для этого надо многому научиться… И если мы уже не можем учиться у друзей – будем учиться у врагов.  
 _Это был последний раз, когда я назвал так тех, кто сейчас шел впереди. Позже – много позже, когда наши дороги вновь пересеклись с теми, кто тогда звал нас оглянуться, меня спрашивали – спрашивали о ненависти и мести. Не было ненависти. Были боль, пустота и решимость – решимость вырасти такими, чтоб мама и папа гордились нами. А для ненависти не было места. Уже тогда – просто не было. А потом – тем более_.  
  
Дорога вышла в поле, а над полем было небо – такое небо, в городе мы такого не видели…  
\- Эл, смотри, смотри небо какое! Прямо как море.. Помнишь, там, на берегу мы видели, как там, далеко-далеко, море с небом встречаются?  
\- Да…  
\- Значит, небо – это тоже море… Там, куда мы идем, у нас больше не будет моря – но будет небо, небо станет нашим морем… Папа и мама ушли в море, а море и небо – одно, значит, мы будет искать их в небе и найдем, однажды обязательно найдем, ты мне веришь?  
  
Мы идем, а мне снова кажется, что, наверное, нужно петь – и тогда дорога – первая Дорога в нашей жизни – станет легче…  
  
 _А над всей землей горит звезда,_  
Ясная, как твой смех.  
Мы с тобою вместе пойдем туда,  
Где горит звезда для всех для всех.**

  
  
**Часть II. Амон-Эреб**

  
_Первые месяцы на Амон-Эреб… Тяжелое было время. Для всех – тяжелое… Когда я думаю о нем, в памяти всплывают лишь обрывки – мысли, слова, действия… Отдельные события, кусочки мозаики, которые никак не складываются в единое целое. Вернее, складываются каждый раз по-разному…_  
  
***  
Первый вечер; пришли. Стоим едва ли не посередине лагеря, окруженные своими, ждем… Очень хочется спрятаться куда-нибудь – от причитаний, страха за нас и молчаливой, но явной ненависти, и от того, чем встретит эта крепость вернувшихся и пришедших – неважно, чем… Наконец что-то решено, распоряжение отданы, кто-то провожает нас к темно-синему шатру… «Кто-то» – потому что из всех обитателей крепости я только одного пока знаю по имени; этого явно мало, но… не сегодня. Уже не сегодня.  
Заходим внутрь; я пытаюсь оглядеться, а брат смотрит на вход:  
\- Не в обиду и не в оскорбление, но, если мы будем жить здесь… Пусть уберут от дверей знамя Феанора и повесят знамя нашего отца.  
Я не слышал, кто и кому передавал его – нашу – просьбу, но ее исполнили; надеюсь лишнего при это сказано не было. Шатер наконец пустеет – Маэрет уходит по делам (у нее уже есть здесь дела – наверняка позаботиться о чем-то для нас, но вникать у меня пока нет сил), остальные – за тем, кому поручено разместить их, с нами остается только Гвиллас… хорошо. Есть время осмотреться… и понять, кто жил здесь раньше. « _Они потеряли здесь своих близнецов и забирают наших. Взамен._ » Собрать и аккуратно сложить то, что не успели отсюда забрать – пустая шкатулка (я ведь ее раньше видел? когда? где?), чистые свитки… позже отдадим. Расстелить плащ, разложить на нем то, что принесли с собой – реликвии Дома вперемежку с какими-то мелочами, выложенными из сумки… Уютнее от этого не стало, но… Надо же как-то привыкать к тому, что теперь вот этот шатер – наш… нет, не дом… приют? жилище?...  
  
\- Мальчики.. – у Гвиллас на ладони кольцо с двумя змеями, мамино кольцо, кольцо Барахира, кольцо Финрода; то, что едва ли не более Сильмарилла почиталось в нашей семье… - Эльвинг отдала мне его.. там, когда мы прощались. Теперь оно ваше.  
Беру его в руки, и мы с Элом смотрим друг на друга. Кажется, впервые в жизни к нам попадает что-то, что не делится на два…  
\- Ты старший, - говорит брат. – Пусть оно будет у тебя.  
Старший-то я старший, но кольцо сейчас наденет Эл – потому что с него оно не падает… Впрочем, какая разница, мы же все равно не расстанемся…  
  
Стук в дверь - кто-то приносит горячее питье, от еды удается отказаться… (Полуотчетливая мысль – хорошо, что  _этот_  кто-то – не Маэрет, а то бы не отвертелись…) А горячий чай – это хорошо, о кружку можно руки греть… Вот странно, только что было жарко, даже плащ скинул, а теперь колотит… Или это не от холода?  
  
\- Может, сейчас и не время, но у меня есть для вас подарок. Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы вы помнили, что вы не только наследники Элу Тингола из Дориата, не только из родов Беора и Хадора – но и из рода Тургона и Эленве. И знали, кто вы. – Две подвески – деревянные срезы с нарисованными рунами.  _Разными_  рунами. - Эта – тебе, Элрос, с руной двойное эс, часть твоего квенийского имени Элероссе; а эта, с руной нд, часть квенийского имени Элерондо – тебе, Элронд.  
 _Гвиллас, спасибо тебе. Эта подвеска и теперь со мной – пусть дерево и потускнело, а шнурок почти истерся. И она останется со мной тогда, когда про остальное уже будут говорить «Реликвии Дома Элроса». И я знаю, что, где бы сейчас ни был Эл, на его груди висит такой же деревянный срез… Мы всё помним. Спасибо._

***

Лорд Маэдрос. С одной неизменной фразой в те дни: «я вам нужен?». Чем дальше, тем больше хочется ответить «Да», но я просто не знаю, как продолжить – все и так в порядке, насколько оно может быть в порядке – нет, мы не мерзнем, да, нас накормили, да, мы как раз идем к костру…. А вопросов много, очень много, но они исчезают как раз тогда, когда появляется возможность их задать, и язык прилипает к небу… Ничего, это скоро пройдет.

***

Тогда мы часто уходили от шатра - бродить по крепости, зная, что рискуем пропустить что-то важное, но нам это было нужно, нам нужна была эта возможность побыть вдвоем, просто вдвоем - чтоб нас никто не трогал, ни свои, ни чужие… В какой-то момент, вернувшись, мы застали движение в центре лагеря - что-то происходило. Подошла Маэрет:  
\- У них начинается тризна. Я взяла на себя смелость сказать от вашего имени, что вы не выйдете.  
Мы с братом переглянулись... Возможно, если бы мы были здесь, когда приходили звать, мы бы ответили по-другому. А возможно, и нет; но отменять сейчас слова Маэерет было бы неправильно...  
\- Ты права...А нам всем тогда лучше уйти в шатер - не стоит им мешать.  
\- И нам тоже есть кого вспомнить, - дополняет брат...  
  
Мы собираемся в шатре - все, или почти все...И все, даже брат, смотрят на меня - мне начинать, а я не знаю, как это надо делать, впрочем, разве сейчас имеют значение детали? Беру кружку с полуостывшим чаем, что-то говорю - а что я могу сказать, я ведь даже всех имен погибших не знаю... Передаю – ладно, пусть будет кубок - брату, потом он идет дальше по кругу... Брат слушает слова, а я смотрю на лица - лица тех женщин, что пришли сюда -  _за_  нами?  _ради_  нас? И думаю, что Маэрет, наверно, и вправду права - слишком мало времени прошло, чтоб тем, кто здесь, и тем, кто снаружи, поминать своих мертвых у одного костра... Да и тяжело это, наверное, - и нам, и им - чужие лица (пусть и не враждебные - просто _чужие_ ) рядом, когда в последний раз - самые близкие...  
А может, я ошибаюсь. Не знаю. Ничего я еще не знаю...  
  
Кубок описал полный круг, вернулся ко мне... Последний глоток, последние слова и я ставлю его в центр, к свечам.

***

Успеть ответить первым. На любой вопрос, обращение, просьбу – успеть ответить первым. Прежде, чем кто-то из пришедших с нами (тех, за кого мы отвечаем!) успеет ответить грубостью. Прежде, чем Маэрет или Гвиллас по привычке ответят за нас. Прежде, чем. Успеть ответить  _до_  – потому что я не знаю, как, если что, исправить  _после_. Не умею. Пока не умею.

***

Лорд Маглор.  _Я не помню, когда стало ясно, что вот этот темноволосый эльда – это он; помню ощущение, что он постоянно где-то возле нас – Маэрет о нем говорила, что-то передавала ему и от него, помню обещание зайти «как только освободится»… помню, что однажды его гитара оказалась у нас в шатре, в руках у Эла – а как так вышло, узнать не получилось почему-то… Я не уверен, конечно, но, кажется, тот разговор все-таки был первым…_  
\- Насколько я знаю, вам пришла пора выбирать себе наставников. Чему вы бы хотели учиться? Мы постараемся найти для вас подходящих учителей, чему-то, возможно, я мог бы обучить вас сам…  
Мы переглядываемся; хочется ответить – всему, но это же не ответ, а Маглор начинает перечислять, но я даже названия понимаю не все…  
\- Мы хотим стать достойными лордами, когда вырастем; лорд Маглор, я думаю, ты лучше нас знаешь, чему мы должны научиться для этого…  
\- Не обязательно – лордами, - продолжает брат, как всегда, вполовину тише меня,- просто - достойными. Искусство исцеления – вот чему я хотел бы научиться обязательно. И… музыке.  
Я мысленно улыбаюсь – да, Эл, конечно, музыка, ведь, сколько я помню нас, твои пальцы всегда тянулись к любому музыкальному инструменту поблизости – пока я предпочитал мастерить рогатки…Я помнил о ней – для тебя, и сказал бы чуть позже – привык говорить за двоих, особенно здесь… Кажется, пора отвыкать. И исцеление – то, о чем думал ты среди разрушенных Гаваней – пока я размышлял об ответственности…  
 _Наверное, именно тогда я впервые понял, что мы становимся – **разными**. Правда, еще очень долго не осознавал –  **насколько** …_

***

Первый урок, первый наставник. Воин, я его помню – это он обещал тогда Гвиллас, что нас не тронут, это ему она поверила… Теперь я знаю его имя – Илессин.  
Первый урок, и мне не терпится взять в руки меч (ну да, конечно тренировочный!), удары поотрабатывать, да хотя бы просто побегать и забыть на время о том, что мы уже взрослые, о необходимости слушать и понимать… Но первый урок начинается со слов, и первое сожаление проходит быстро – я слушаю, как завороженный…  
О том, что должен уметь тот, кто собирается взять на себя ответственность за других; что всегда надо помнить о тех, кто идет за тобой, о том, что… Что научиться обращаться с мечом или с иным оружием – это легко, но это не сделает тебя воином; что нужно уметь убивать – а это совсем-совсем другое… А оружие – что оружие…  
\- Вот, для начала, - снял кинжал с пояса, протянул мне. Ну, это для него кинжал, для меня-то меч почти… Баланс, возможные удары, как успеть достать…  
\- Что ты в него так вцепился? – почти улыбнулся.  
Вцепился. Да. Просто… я просто держусь за него, держусь, потом что то, что ты говоришь – это страшно. Гораздо страшнее, чем думал я раньше, когда во все глаза, жадно и нетерпеливо смотрел на воинские тренировки – там, дома… Гораздо страшнее. Гораздо страшнее – но это ничего не меняет в моей решимости, и потому я держусь за него…  
…Легкий удар выбивает кинжал из судорожно стиснутой кисти.  
\- Клинок должен свободно лежать в руке.

***

Стук в дверь. Эриант, женщина из Людей, ее я тоже помню еще с дороги – она тогда говорила, что ей поручено о нас заботиться… Честно говоря, вела она себя не очень-то, и Маэрет и Гвиллас с ней сразу не поладили, да и мы старались общаться как можно реже…  
\- Мне б с лордами поговорить, - обращаясь ко всем сидящим сразу, - ежели они меня выслушают.  
\- Да, сейчас, - отвечаю, и мы поднимаемся. Прежде, чем.  
Отошли от шатра на несколько шагов – втроем.  
\- Мы слушаем тебя.  
Эриант говорит о Дор-Ломин, о народе Хадора – народе нашего деда…  
\- Так что вы таперича мои законные лорды, я б это.. хотела вам вассальную присягу принести, ежели вы ее принять согласитесь.  
Мы с Элом ошарашено уставились друг на друга. Да, мы чувствовали нашу ответственность за народ Гаваней Сириона, за тех, кем правили наши родители, за тех, кто всегда окружал нас – и готовы были на многое, чтобы в будущем стать им достойными лордами. И то, что многие из них, когда рядом не стало Эарендиля и Эльвинг, смотрели на нас – это было понятно. Но здесь… Женщина, которая нас знала без году неделя, родителей наших не видела никогда и в Гаванях не жила, предлагала нам свою вассальную верность только потому, что наш прадед правил ее народом, когда ее и на свете-то не было? Почему? Вправе ли мы принимать такое?  
Смотрим на нее, снова переглядываемся… Но, раз она просит об этом, значит, оно ей по-настоящему надо… И если в нашей власти дать то, о чем нас просят – то лучше дать, чем отказывать.  
\- Да, - произносим хором.  
Правда, ни мы, ни она не знаем слов, которые положено произносить при этом; к счастью, рядом случается лорд Маглор, Эриант отходит, советуется с ним вполголоса…  
…И вот мы приняли вассальную присягу – первую в нашей жизни. Но суд и остальное, что тебе нужно от нас, Эриант, мы сможем предложить тебе лишь через несколько лет… И понять, что нам нужно от тебя. Поговорим – когда совсем вырастем…

***

\- Элронд, Элрос! Мальчики, идите сюда, смотрите!  
Выходим из шатра – что случилось? Все смотрят на небо, поднимаем глаза… звезда. Новая звезда, такая яркая, непохожая на остальные, тем более, что их и не видно еще почти, и свет… Совсем не такой, не-совсем-звездный, но такой знакомый… Смотрю на небо, пытаясь понять…  
Шаги, подходят лорд Маэдрос и лорд Маглор, еще кто-то с ними…  
\- Вы видели? – Маэдрос. – Этот Свет… Мы узнали его. Мы не знаем, как это произошло, но это Камень, там, в небесах…  
Камень… Смотрю на небо, пытаясь понять, но брат понял раньше, вцепился в мое плечо, повторяя:  
\- Ты был прав, Эл, слышишь, ты был прав, ты был прав…  
 _Мы будем искать их в небе, а море и небо – одно…_  Значит - одно, значит – живы, значит, если очень-очень верить в чудо – оно сбудется?  
\- Жив ваш отец, жив, видите, - твердит над нами Маэрет, - он доплыл, плыл-плыл по морю и приплыл на небо, и матушка ваша…  
И сквозь ее слова – голос лорда Маэдроса:  
\- Камень отныне свободен от зла и крови и любых посягательств на него…  
Кто-то спрашивает, кажется, Гвериль:  
\- Тебя это радует?  
Пауза.  
\- Да.  
Запомнить это «да» - потому что это ответ и на многие незаданные вопросы…  
Все медленно расходятся, продолжая обсуждать; мы остаемся вдвоем, обнявшись, молча глядеть на небо…  
 _Звездой надежды Звезду назвали позднее; тогда она стала для нас скорее звездой веры… Веры в чудеса…Впрочем, то, что Эльдар называют эстель, наверное, и есть вера…_

***

\- Нет, позже.  
\- А почему?  
\- Потому что сначала об этом надо сказать лорду Маэдросу, а сейчас не получится.  
\- Но он же вроде не занят…  
Неужели Эл не видит? В принципе, на такие вещи он должен быть зорче меня…  
\- Смотри. – Лорд Маэдрос стоял возле оружейной стойки, и воздух перед ним отливал рыжим, складываясь в силуэты. И костер тут был ни при чем.  
\- Я, конечно, мог бы его окликнуть, но я же не… Да и не услышит он меня.

***

…Ночной лес, в одночасье ставший враждебным; волчий вой; связанные руки; жуткая маска, склонившаяся над нами, бормочет о предательстве вастаков и возлюбленном, погибшем в Гаванях – из-за нас и наших родичей…  
\- Молитесь Великому Волку, только он теперь может спасти вас!  
Завывания Ульханы сливаются с волчьими…  
\- Не бойся, - шепчет Эл, на миг опередив меня.  
\- Не боюсь. Видишь, как ярко горит Звезда? Раз она взошла, значит, все будет хорошо, значит, с нами ничего не случится, она защитит нас…  
Вой все ближе, но тут раздается звук рога, голоса, крики, блики лунного света на мечах…  
Чье-то удивленно-испуганное: «Здесь дети!».  
Веревки разрезаны, чьи-то руки помогают подняться, вглядываюсь – лорд Маглор; пытаюсь сказать, что мы целы, что все в порядке, но толком не получается – страшно стало только теперь, когда все страшное – позади, когда бояться уже нечего…  
Возвращаемся; возвращаемся, и мелькает в памяти иное возвращение домой из леса в окружении вооруженных воинов – да может, и тех же самых… И времени-то прошло всего ничего, а все настолько  _по-другому_ …  
Входим в ворота, поднимается шум, возгласы – изумленные, возмущенные…  
«Где Ульхана? – В Мандосе!»  
«Нет, они не пострадали, только напуганы…»  
Костер – рядом, чьи-то руки на плечах, горячая кружка в ладонях; подходит лорд Маэдрос, спрашивает, сначала у брата, что произошло, тот отвечает…  
\- …Я сказал ей, что если хоть волос упадет с их головы, я ее и под землей найду…  
-  **Ты**  убил ее?  
\- Да. Пока это в моей власти, любой, кто попытается причинить им вред, умрет.  
Поворачиваются к нам – не надо на нас так смотреть! Мы же не ранены, подумаешь – испугались, и с головой у нас все в порядке, ничего она не наколдовала, не надо на нас так смотреть! Так странно видеть знакомый, с первых лет знакомый взгляд на  _их_  лицах…  
Рассказываю, что было в лесу, что говорила Ульхана – и Маэдрос кивает, будто находя подтверждение собственным мыслям.  
… - И сколько мы не говорили ей, что волки бывают только двух видов – те, что в лесу воют, и те, что приходят с Севера, она нам не верила…  
Реплики вокруг – «Ведьма!», «Права была почтенная Найвен, права…», «О ком это она, что за возлюбленный…»  
… - Больше вам в этих стенах ничто не угрожает, обещаю. Все уже закончилось. И простите, что было.  
 _Страшная была история. Страшная. Не теми мгновениями в лесной темноте, нет. Страшная первым в жизни обманом. Осознанием того, что личины Врага не всегда безобразны и очевидны. Отзвуком Пятой Битвы, долетевшим до нас так вдруг…_

***

\- Элронд, Элрос, к вам пришли.  
К нам? Кто? Вглядываемся в темноту – Эльнари! Здесь! Обнимаем с двух сторон - словно детством на миг повеяло, стук деревянных шаров друг о друга…   
\- У меня вести для вас, мальчики. Вы видели?  
О чем она, и так понятно, но на всякий случай уточняем:  
\- Звезду? Да…  
Эльнари рассказывает – и то, во что раньше можно было лишь верить, становится единственной правдой – Владыка Ульмо спас маму, и она нашла отца, они встретились – и доплыли до Валинора, и свет Камня вел их…И Звезда в небе – это Вингилот, тот самый корабль, что мы провожали тогда, и отец все так же на капитанском мостике… И его просьба – просьба о помощи – услышана  _там_ …  
Это не только для нас вести! Позвать Маэрет, Гвиллас, остальных, Эльнари вновь повторяет рассказ…  
А мы смотрим на небо и улыбаемся…   
 _Отец, ты ведь видишь нас, правда? Видишь, какими мы выросли… Ты расскажешь маме?_

***

Поздний вечер. Лорд Маэдрос сидит спиной к костру, рядом нет никого, да и вообще уже довольно пусто…  
Странное ощущение – подойти, рядом сесть, но… Но у меня нет дела, чтобы отвлечь его, а просто так подходить страшно… Вдруг он опять разговаривает с тенями?  
Так, а куда подевался Эл? (Вот мы и освоились здесь, раз уж по одному начали бродить…)  
А, вон он стоит с лордом Маглором, склонились над свитком…  
Мне немного смешно – помню я этот свиток, Эл стащил его из библиотеки Гаваней, незадолго до… На свитке был текст песни, текст, от которого шел мороз по коже, хотя понятна была едва ли половина… Элронд тогда ко всем приставал с вопросом «о чем», от Гвиллас до Маблунга… Что ж, теперь он нашел автора, значит, получит ответ…  
Подхожу к ним, но разговор уже закончен, Эл идет мне навстречу – глаза горят:  
\- Идем в шатер, он обещал прийти и спеть нам!  
Понятно, почему горят, у меня сейчас, наверное такие же будут… Только б его по пути не перехватил никто с «важными делами»…  
Не перехватил, и Маглор действительно приходит к нам, и берет гитару в руки… И мы слушаем - втроем, нас двое и Эльнари чуть в стороне.  
Слушаем о мирном времени, о Благословенном Амане, о Свете Древ…  
  
\- Я помню свет Камня в ожерелье… Но мамины глаза, когда она улыбалась нам, сияли ярче. Настоящий Свет – всегда в глазах тех, кто дорог тебе, ведь так?  
\- Да. Это хорошо, что ты понимаешь это…  
 _Я до сих пор думаю так…_

 

[ ](http://www.ucoz.ru/)

**Author's Note:**

> * «Облака» В. Егорова, если я не путаю автора.  
> ** «Колыбельная» БГ


End file.
